


相思成灾

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 炮灰路人视角下的omega dean和他的omega男友Cass





	1. Chapter 1

我是在“炼狱”发现他的——一家常去的酒吧。不过寻常的地方有时也会有不常见的惊喜。

他不是那种传统的甜腻腻黏乎乎的omega，也许有人会不喜欢，但对我来说他是完美的。他漂亮的脸蛋让我觉得似曾相识，也许是个模特之类的，总之是那种光鲜美丽令人印象深刻的漂亮家伙。他站起来估计会和我一般高，虽然不及我强壮，但看得出来他的身材匀称精干，一定是有锻炼过的，触感肯定很好。我已经不禁开始想象这双性感结实的弓腿缠在我腰上是什么感觉了……更完美的是，他闻起来就像烟草与威士忌——我的最爱。炫目而热烈，危险又性感，像是上帝专为我量身打造的情色天使。

祖母绿的眼睛转了转，向我投来淡淡的一瞥，想必他也注意到我了，毕竟没有几个人会迟钝到对我这样的帅哥充满爱意与渴望的凝视熟视无睹。

我走上前去，请了他一杯，然后顺势聊了起来，我们聊得很开心，大部分的时候都是我在讲，他静静听着。我承认我讲的话中有一部分是夸大其词了，但是作为一个优秀的alpha想在心仪的omega面前表现自己根本无可厚非，对吧。期间我试图对他动手动脚，不过都被他巧妙地回避了。

或许我不必急于一时，反正他已经彻底被我的魅力折服了，看他的表情就知道了。虽然我无法闻到自己的味道，但曾经有个倒追我的omega小婊子说我闻起来非常好，而且我长得也不赖，又表现得这样风趣幽默。我都快被我自己迷倒了，他没道理不动心。我又灌了一口酒，心里计算着再过多少分钟可以把眼前的美人儿操进旅馆柔软的床垫里……

“我得走了”他说。

“什么”我猝不及防，被酒呛了一下“难不成有人在等你吗”

“一个天使”他宠溺的语气不禁令我妒火中烧。

“如果我是你的alpha，一定不会让你这样一个人出门的”我努力摆出个狗狗眼，让这句话看起来纯粹像个关心而没有其他什么猥琐的意思。我要把你拴在床上一刻不停的干，直到你的小肚子鼓起来，揣上我的种……我心里愤愤的想着。啊还有一些好东西可以用在你身上，让你欲仙欲死“让我送你回去吧”

“你真可爱，甜心。”他笑了起来，“不过不用了，再见”他向我抛了一个wink，我被搞得意乱情迷，甚至忘了问他的名字……

 

 

 

dean打开门，omega迷乱的呻吟和甜蜜的气味扑面而来。castiel赤裸的躺在他们的大床上，腿间夹着床单来回摩蹭着，口中发出难耐的呻吟。

dean走上前去，拉开他修长的双腿，漫不经心的查看着藏在臀瓣里面的粉色小穴。穴口微微敞开着，dean啪啪的拍了几下Cass不停扭动着的屁股，直到把那两瓣也变成诱人的粉红色，才满意的停了下来。dean在他大腿根部摸了一把，触感滑腻，手上沾满了清液：“你自己玩过了？”

castiel头埋在松软的枕头里，艰难的发出一声“嗯”。dean再次打了他的屁股，“啊——”Cass控制不住的叫了出来，dean插了一根手指进去，深深浅浅地戳刺了几下，堵住了他还未出口的呻吟，castiel难受地扭了扭腰，小穴自己夹住了捅进来的手指……

“想要吗，Cass”dean问他。castiel迫切的点点头。dean抽出手指，俯下身掰过他的下巴，两人交换了个绵长的吻，分开时唇齿间牵出一条缠绵的细线。

dean迅速的扒光了自己的衣服，推了推还沉浸在刚刚那个吻中的castiel，将他身体侧过去，从身后抱住了他，两只手玩弄起他粉嫩的的乳粒，粗糙的手指碾过乳尖，激得身下的人忍不住颤栗起来，勃起的阴茎也塞进了大腿根部缓缓的磨蹭着……Cass稔熟情欲的身体像一尾潮湿光滑的鱼，立刻不停的扭动起来。“别急，Cass”dean安抚他。Cass扭过头，伸出艳红的舌头向身后的人索吻，dean再次吻了他，温柔又绵长。先受不了的还是castiel，他呼吸粗重，哼哼着不成句的话语“要，想要你，dean”

dean暂时放过了他的嘴巴，含住他的耳垂，轻轻地舔弄着，这下castiel的阴茎翘得更高了，微微晃动着，dean也没再为难他，Cass的小穴已经被玩的够湿够软了，dean双手按在他丰润结实的大腿上，轻轻松松地就操了进去。

“嗯呃——”castiel呻吟着，身体被捅开的一瞬间还是有点疼的，但是紧接着就是汹涌而来的快感……castiel彻底迷失在情欲的海洋里了“用力点，dean”

很快他就为这句话付出了代价，dean迅速而猛烈地操着他，胯骨撞上臀肉发出啪啪的声响，他不断地进攻着castiel的敏感点，他太了解身下的这个omega了，从身体到心灵。快感劈头盖脸的砸下来，castiel语无伦次。

他的内壁收缩着，波动着，紧紧地咬着身后挺动着的肉棒。dean知道他要到了，更加用力的抽插起来，“啊……”castiel大声的呻吟着，射了出来，高潮后的身体软成一滩泥，瞬间瘫倒在了床上，但dean还没有到，又掐着他的腰抽插起来。“嗯，不要了，别……”castiel被过分的快感压迫着，眼泪不受控制的流了出来。dean亲了亲他的脖子和肩胛骨，下身的动作却没有停。castiel早已被发情期折磨得没什么力气了，只好任由dean随心所欲的操着自己……他大腿内侧剧烈地抽搐着，疲软的阴茎又抖动了几下，却没射出什么来，castiel终于哭了出来，忍不住地求饶。“再等一下，Cass”castiel感觉埋在身体里的东西又胀大了一点，dean的手指伸进了他的嘴巴，玩弄着软舌，进进出出带出很多水，castiel被转移了注意力，忍不住嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟起来。

dean紧紧地将他搂在怀里，又奋力抽插了一阵儿，自己也射了出来……身体上的疲累带来了一点睡意，他把头埋进了castiel的颈窝，心脏剧烈地跳动着，他俩甜腻馥郁的气味充满了整个房间……两个人这样静静依偎了一会儿，“好点了吗，Cass”dean问他。

“嗯～”castiel哼哼唧唧的答应着。dean从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾，轻柔的擦拭起castiel一片狼藉的腿间，castiel迷迷糊糊的的转过身“不要弄了，dean，反正待会还要弄脏的”

“啊—Cass，小淫娃”dean忍不住骂他“我应该找个alpha来操你，不是吗”

“不要，不要alpha！只要你，dean”castiel急忙辩解道，睁开雾气蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，委屈巴巴的看着他，dean忍不住亲了亲他被咬得红红的嘴唇“好的，不要他们，只有我”

“嗯”Cass认真的点点头，搂住dean的腰，眼皮再次不受控制的阖了起来，dean吻着他柔软的黑发“睡一会儿吧，Cass，我在这呢”……

 

 

 

 

我又去了几次“炼狱”，却再也没遇到那个omega，我也去了其他的几个酒吧，希望能碰见他，不过他就好像人间蒸发了一样再也没出现过。我有点遗憾，毕竟你们知道的，他可是我的理想型。兄弟们笑我害了相思病，说我出现了幻觉，这小镇上要真有这种级别的美人儿他们早就先搞到手了。可拉倒吧，不是我吹嘘，他们几个加起来也没我厉害。

 

不说了，我要去镇上新开的酒吧凑凑热闹，看看能不能钓到老板娘那个风骚的beta小妞，我可是个年轻帅气的alpha，她家那个beta老头子肯定早就无法满足她了。哈，说不定要不了多久店和人都是我的了……

真是见鬼，那句老话这么说来着，得来全不费工夫。那不就是我日思夜想的omega吗，他和一个穿风衣的小子，大概是他朋友，搂搂抱抱的从店里走出去了，我立刻把那个风骚的beta娘们忘得一干二净，当机立断决定尾随他们，然后我看见那个风衣小子居然把手放到了他的屁股上，什么！我很生气，决定要给那小子点教训。谁知我的omega突然反客为主，把那小子按在了小巷的墙上，两个人如饥似渴地吻在了一起。一阵风吹过，我嗅到了交缠着的诱人气味，他们居然都是omega。呕，该死的同性恋，真是世风日下，老子的结会教你们重新做人，上次也有个搞拉拉的omega小妞被我和兄弟们玩得够呛……“砰！”操，该死的。我身后什么时候有了个垃圾桶。

 

“出来！”omega的声音不容质疑，我只能从黑暗里走出来，被人发现在偷窥他确实有点怪不好意思的，不过我转念一想，他们只不过是两个饥渴的omega小婊子，我一个正统alpha怕他们干什么。“是你？”哦，看来我的omega终于认出我了。“是啊，看，我没什么恶意，只是有点担心你”我举起双手，装出一副人畜无害的样子。“担心我？”omega像听到什么好笑的笑话似的笑了起来，“你知道我是谁吗，再给你个机会，滚吧”

操，真不识抬举，我正想开口骂这俩婊子不知廉耻，那个风衣小子开口了，哦不，蓝眼睛黑头发的omega，他长得真不赖……“别这么凶，dean，这位先生就是你之前提到的吗”看，现在我知道他叫dean了，可惜是个很普通的名字。不过没关系，omega们都有个统一的名字——婊子。

dean不满的哼了一声。“看起来他很喜欢你，为什么我们不请他一起玩玩呢”Cass建议道。dean有些惊讶的看着他，随即露出一个了然的微笑“你真是太坏了，Cass”

 

我也很惊讶，这真是天降艳福，只不过那时候我并没有察觉到这是我厄运的开始……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奇怪的癖好  
> 主角/其他人提及  
> 主要角色死亡

看着两个漂亮的omega在我面前忘情地拥吻，操，硬得发痛。我盯着后视镜里红润肉欲的双唇，感谢我的好视力，坚硬的勃起已经跃跃欲试了。可是——omega似乎已经忘了我的存在，他俩就像连体婴一样难分难舍，从上车就开始了，完全无视了我，仿佛我只是个有幸瞥见这香艳一幕的蹩脚司机。shit，哪个不长眼的差点撞上我的车，dean终于舍得分出一点注意力“喂！看着点，你想害死我们么”哈，听这语气，像个趾高气昂的小女王，不过马上你就得臣服在国王的长鞭之下了。

 

我迫不及待的扒了衣服，展示着令我引以为傲的好身材，omega的目光依旧连分一点给我的趋势都没有，这两人的嘴巴上是沾了胶水还是怎么着，我看见他们的裤子后面因为亲吻已经湿了，但都还没有急着脱衣服，于是我走过去从背后抱住了dean的腰，沿着身体曲线挑逗地抚摸着他，他的小男友立马气呼呼地推开了我的手。别吃醋了宝贝，我马上就来照顾你。于是我强行挤到两人中间，扳过蓝眼睛的脑袋正准备吻上去，dean制止了我。“别这么心急，我们为什么不玩个游戏呢”是的，为什么不呢，现在你终于看见我了，得慢慢享受才对。

 

“要我怎么做，宝贝”。“脱掉裤子，坐到那边椅子上去”我真是爱死了他这幅发号施令的样子，要知道，傲慢的小婊子操起来总是比那些顺从的小婊子带劲多了。我乖乖配合他坐好，dean也跟了过来，“咔嚓”不知道他哪搞来的手铐，把我的双手拷在椅背上，“玩这么大？”“你害怕了？”“该害怕的是你，亲爱的”我意有所指的挺挺胯，展示着自己的雄壮的大家伙。omega嗤笑了一声，走开了。

 

dean回到床上，重新吻上了Cass的唇——没有了那只烦人的苍蝇打扰，唇舌分离之际，dean把衣摆从Cass的裤腰中抽了出来，手顺着肌肤向上游走，对方的呼吸明显沉重了起来，dean解开了他的上衣，露出粉色的两点，“喜欢吗，Cass？被人看着让你很兴奋？”说着dean低头咬住了他的一侧乳尖。 

“嗯啊——”castiel呻吟着，被人看到dean埋头吸他的乳头的画面让他面红耳赤，耳根都在发烫，特别是dean还舔弄着，故意发出啧啧的水声，但是他被弄得十分有感觉，小穴里立刻涌出一波情液，打湿了身下的床单。两个人腻一起，castiel的手往下隔着布料摩挲着对方的性器和穴口，“你也湿了，dean”。“那又怎样，我一样能操得你屁股开花”dean依旧叼着他的乳尖，含糊不清的说。“让我帮你，dean，在你、你为我做了那么多”castiel喘息着说。dean不再反驳，放开了被他吸得水淋淋的可怜乳粒。

castiel俯下身，脸贴近了对方的裆部，呼吸全都打在了对方的腿根上。“你闻起来真好，dean”说着，castiel颤颤巍巍的解开拉链，从黑色的内裤之中将对方剥了出来，轻轻握住已经勃起的漂亮性器，在第三人的注视下，张开被吻得湿漉漉亮晶晶的嘴唇，含了进去，灵活娴熟地吞吐起来。

“操，那个阳痿的老男人也不是一无是处，他把你教得这么好。”dean忍不住抓着castiel的头发，把他的嘴当成另一个小穴一样操弄着，龟头顶撞着敏感的深处，castiel睁着水汪汪的蓝眼睛看他，一副任取任求的模样……dean又抽动一阵，“好了，停下来，Cass”他现在还不想射。castiel听话地停了下来，但他并没有离开，而是伸出湿软的舌头，顺势向下舔上了对方的后穴，dean情不自禁的合拢双腿，正好将他的头夹在了自己的双腿之间……

 

我舔了舔干燥的唇，嗓子有些燥热，我发誓现在这一幕比我硬盘里珍藏的最火辣的片子还要火辣，足够让每个男人欲火喷张。“用力点宝贝，对，全咽下去。你已经湿透了，让我也帮帮你吧”蓝眼睛的omega停下了舔舐的动作，看，他被我的提议打动了，他起身向我走来，脱下身上仅剩的内裤，哦操，我快憋不住了——然后把那被他淫液打湿的一小块布料塞进我的嘴巴里，omega香甜的气味立马充满了我的口鼻，等等，我抗议着，这跟我想得可不太一样。“你吵死了”omega抱怨着，床上的人立马爆发出一阵笑声“快回来，Cass，别管他了”

 

dean捏着饱满圆润的臀肉，用手指去挑逗湿润的入口，蘸取甜蜜的汁液，借着这些润滑，他没费什么力气就把手指塞进对方已经软成一滩水的小穴里，灵活的手指按压着彼此熟悉的位置，castiel满足的叫出声。“你湿得这么厉害，Cass。简直让人以为你又到发情期了” 

“嗯～继续，dean”castiel难耐的主动在手指上蹭来蹭去，叫得愈发动情，dean轻喘着，继续帮他指交，没一会儿castiel又抽搐着涌出一波情液，把下身搞得一片泥泞，房间里的香气更加浓郁了。dean觉得自己也忍不住了，内壁的空虚席卷了他。

“告诉我，Cass，那些alpha是怎么操你的”“呃——”castiel从鼻腔里发出一声黏腻的呻吟“你已经知道了，dean。”“我想听你再说一次。”dean抽出手指，将裹着的淫液抹到castiel已经湿漉漉的、微张的嘴巴上。castiel下意识的舔舔唇，嗅到了自己的味道，这下羞得连脖子都红了。

“他们会掐着我的脖子，逼我骑上去自己动。” “像这样吗”dean的手向下握住他的脖子。 “是、是的。” “那来吧，Cass。” castiel艰难的抬高一点身体，dean狭促的笑着，猝不及防地把自己的性器插进湿漉漉的小穴。“啊—”castiel短促地尖叫一声，随即变为甜腻的呻吟，dean自己也是Omega，每次却要宣誓主权一般地像个alpha一样狠狠操他，castiel爱他疯狂的占有欲，和超出omega平均水平的大阴茎——空虚的小穴被填得满满当当。眼前的omega随着一下一下的顶弄发出诱人的呻吟，勾得dean即使自己流着水儿也要操得他跪下求饶。 

“有时候他们会轮流来，有时候他们会几个人一起。”“你想要我跟别人一起操你吗，Cass？”dean问他，向上挺动得更狠了。“不，只想要你，dean。足够了”castiel的声音被顶撞得支离破碎。“他们干完你之后呢，你的主人是怎么对你的”dean继续追问他，手指伸到他们交合的地方轻轻按压着，更多的淫水流了出来。“他先在一旁围观，然后就着精液操进去，还掐我前面逼我含紧了不许漏出来……有时还会把玩具塞进来弄我……”

“该死的！Cass，你真是天生的荡妇，不是吗”dean喘息着，一边激烈地操着castiel，一边扭着臀磨蹭着床单……两个omega的气息混合在一起变成了极致淫靡诱惑的催情剂……

他们紧紧相拥着，一起达到了高潮，dean射在了omega的身体里，castiel喷洒在自己的小腹上。两个omega都累得有一阵儿发不出声音，只能躺倒在床上，呜呜咽咽地吻在一起，四条长腿交缠在一起，下身被各种液体搞得一团糟……

 

 

我有说过这是我此生见过最热辣的性爱场面吗，没说过的话那我再说一次。唯一令人不满的就是——这俩小婊子自己玩嗨了，完全把我晾在了一边。我快死了好嘛，不是夸张的说法，阳爆而死可不是什么体面的死法。我踢动着双腿挣扎着，操，随便让我肏进哪个小洞都好，我快憋炸了。

 

omega似乎恢复了一点力气，谢天谢地，他们终于想起我了，dean从床上爬起来，赤裸着走向我，在前面一点的距离停了下来，我目不转睛贪婪地盯着他漂亮的阴茎和还挂着水渍的穴口，努力的吞咽着口水。 

“满意你看到的吗？”  
满意，非常满意，我连忙点头。要是你能快点解开我，让我把你操进床垫里就更满意了。“那你打算怎么回报我们呢？”我呜咽着挺动下身，示意他放开我，我会立马让你爽得忘了自己叫什么，宝贝。omega用鄙夷的目光看着我勃起的小兄弟，丝毫没有心动的意思。操，也许他想让我干他的小男友，从刚刚的对话中就能听出他俩有多变态了。好吧，那小子也挺辣的，我很乐意……

 

Cass从dean身后抱住了他“我不喜欢他看你的眼神，你是我的。”“我也不喜欢，Cass，也许我们应该先挖掉他的眼睛”…… 

等等，他们讨论的这玩意儿有点超过了我的认知，搞什么，不是应该讨论一下谁先来嘛？所以现在这两omega是要在当着我的面讨论怎么杀死我？这可一点都不性感！我还没那么重口。我挣扎着，他们一定是在跟我开玩笑，这又是什么奇怪的情趣。

“别乱动，我可不敢保证嫉妒的castiel会做出什么事来。”dean握住我的大宝贝，用力掐下去。我疼的快萎了，命根子掌握在别人手里，我只好暂时消停下来。“我之前的alpha跟你一样大，亲爱的。可惜他是个混蛋，稍有不满就对我动手。于是我忍无可忍宰了他，埋在了车库地下……”dean亲昵的贴着我的耳朵说道，不听内容的话还以为是情人间的耳语呢喃。

操，我到底招惹了个什么样的疯子！dean熟练的为我手淫，我盯着这张淡漠的无表情的漂亮脸蛋，终于想起我在哪见过他了！不是在那些无聊的杂志内页，而是警方的通缉公告里。

多完美的伪装啊，没人会想到这么漂亮的omega会是个冷血的不法之徒……疼痛，快感，恐惧混杂在一起，很快，我达到了一生中最猛烈的高潮，与此同时，冰冷的刀刃贴到了我的脖子上，来不及反应，鲜血涌了出来……生命的最后一刻，我想起自己其实有很多次机会抽身而去，但都被dean像有毒的红苹果一样诱惑着，毫无防备……

 

dean嫌弃的把精液随手抹在死去的alpha身上，拉过握着刀还愣在一旁的castiel有一搭没一搭的玩着他的头发，“你做的越来越好了，Cass，精准利落”。“那我现在可以加入你们了吗，我不是累赘”得到了夸奖的castiel急切的说着。“当然了，Cass，Sammy也会为你骄傲的”dean再次热情的吻上他，两个人纠缠到一起……

 

 

关于dean是如何遇见castiel的——

本来dean不想多管闲事的，或许是出于对同一性别的同情，又或许omega浓郁而苦涩的气味勾起了他难得的恻隐之心，嗅觉告诉他这只是一场单方面的强奸，omega并不享受。他从背后给了那个还压在omega身上不停耸动，毫无知觉的家伙一枪，干瘪皱缩的阴茎还没来得及塞进omega被玩弄得大开的穴里，身体就直直的倒了下去。castiel踢开丑恶肥硕的身躯，惊恐的看着眼前不知道什么时候闯进来的人。 

“我现在要解开你，别乱喊乱动好吗，不然下场你也看到了。”castiel顺从的点点头，dean凑过来，解开了他的口枷和捆绑着的双手……dean见多了反抗和求饶，但是眼前的omega只是抓住正欲转身离去的他的手“你就这么走了？”不然呢……

Sam听到了枪声，之后看到dean拉了另一个omega出来“搞什么，dean？”身为beta的他都能嗅到空气中浓烈的香气，眼前的omega快发情了“你不能带上他，他快发情了，会变成我们的累赘”“该死的，Sammy，我也是omega，你觉得我也是个累赘吗！” 

castiel有点惊讶的看着眼前的劫匪（或者恩人），刚刚他靠近的时候一点气味都没有感受到，castiel还以为他是个beta呢。“你知道我不是这个意思。”Sam不知道该怎么说服dean，于是把矛头转向castiel“你问过他愿意跟我们走嘛”castiel知道他不能留下来，那些警察也不是什么好东西，尤其是现在老家伙死了，不知道他们会怎么加倍地凌辱他。于是他义正言辞的说“你们怎么能把人质丢下呢，这是非常不负责任的行为。”dean耸耸肩“哈哈，怎么办，我已经爱上他了。”Sam没办法，只好带着他们一起离开。

 

dean抱着castiel潮热濡湿的身体，安抚着他，对着一心扑在电脑上Sam叫道“把我的抑制剂给他，Sammy”，castiel挣扎着阻止了他，“没用的，一般的抑制剂对我不起作用”“哦，就是说现在必须有人操你才行？”dean直白的话语弄得castiel很不好意思，Sam立刻抱着电脑闪了出去“不关我的事，dean，你自己想办法” 

被留下的两个omega面面相觑。“嗯……那么，castiel，呃，操，Cass，你愿意吗?”dean也没什么更好的办法了。castiel红着脸点点头，为什么不愿意呢，dean虽然是个omega，但已经比他遇到的绝大多数alpha都要好了，而且他顶着这样一张天神般的美丽脸庞，从天而降，将自己从无尽的地狱中解救出来……

 

castiel的发情期快到了，Sam和他们分开行动，dean陪他暂时停留在这个小镇上度过发情期。晚上，dean从酒吧里回来，看起来不是很开心，castiel关心的询问他怎么了，“没什么，就是遇见个烦人的苍蝇”dean随口说着，更加用力挺动起来，撞得castiel理智溃散，再无心过问……


End file.
